villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Klump
Klump is a King K. Rool's right-hand, second-in-command of the Kremling Krew, general of the Kremling army and Krusha's friend and mentor in the Donkey Kong series where he is one of the minions. He is the secondary antagonist in almost every game in the original Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land trilogy. Appearance Klump is a purple obese Kremling with yellow belly, purple eyes and tattooed with three yellow chevrons in arms. His main outlift is a green military helmet with three yellow chevrons, green belt with five pockets and black boots with white shoelaces. In his pirate days as Kannon, he use earrings, a large belt, pirate boots, black eye patch and a large black hat with a human skull and cross-bones on it. In Donkey Kong 64, he has the same appearance, but he use yellow shirt. In Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, Klump use bucket on its head and wears green trousers, more brown skin and is not as scaly any more. In TV series, Klump has the same appearance, but his skin is green. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Klump leads a Kremling squad to take Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and encounter Diddy Kong during a stormy night on Donkey Kong Island. Due to his helmet, Klump cannot be hurt by some attacks (such as Diddy Kong jumping on him). Klump can only be harmed by either a frontal attack (such as Diddy's cartwheel), Donkey Kong jumping on him, the aid of an Animal Friend, or by having a barrel thrown at him. ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' Just like other members of the Kremling Krew during this time, Klump (as Kannon) patroled a Crocodile Isle areas to prevent Diddy and Dixie from save Donkey Kong. Klump attack by shooting barrels or cannonballs at the Kongs in whatever direction they're facing, either forward or downward. Without his helmet, Klump can be defeated by any attack method. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Klump together with Kasplat and Kritter (chief technician) are ordered by K. Rool for to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, which consists of two hundred Golden Bananas, and imprison the other Kongs, so as to buy time and distract Donkey Kong while the Kremling Krew repairs the damaged Blast-O-Matic. He can attack the Kongs physically and throw unripe, green Oranges. He can also be seen eating his Oranges, which is comically followed by an explosion in their stomach, causing his to burp. Although the Kongs can attack Klump with his direct attacks, he can only truly be defeated by using a shock wave attack, Orange, a musical instrument or by having Chunky Kong touch him while in his Hunky Chunky state. ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV series General Klump (sometimes called "Klumpy") is often put in charge of K. Rool's various plots and schemes in some games, novels and TV series. The TV series reveals more about his life. Despite his fearsome appearance, Klump was actually a big softy; he actually befriends Dixie Kong and helps her find her pet lobster Thermidor in the aforementioned episode "Klump's Lumps". While he is not very competent, he does show signs of intelligence a few times: when Cranky and K. Rool became friends and started pulling terrible jokes on the rest of Kongo Bongo Island, he set up a trap for their king to convince him to stop his friendship with Cranky. When Krusha accidentally traps Diddy and Donkey instead, the four team up to organize a contest to end their friendship again, knowing the two would never play fair. Despite being constantly berated and disrespected by K. Rool, Klump remains ever faithful to him and serving K. Rool is his life. Klump is shown to have a history with being clumsy: when he was young boy, he unintentionally devastated the swamp where he and his family lived. In a show of true brotherly love, his older brother Kaptain Skurvy decided to take the blame for Klump resulting the Skurvy's banishment from the home swamp. They reunited briefly in the Christmas Special, the Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights Day, the only day where Kremlings and Kongs make peace with eachother. He was remembering a part of a song his brother used to sing, but couldn't remember the final verse where his brother says his name, perhaps a result of amnesia or trauma clouding up his memories. When he lamented the fact he was completely alone, DK helped finding his brother back. According to Klump in the episode "Speak No Evil, Dude", he is immune to illness due to the fact that he eats at least 100 garlic cloves a day. Trivia *Klump, along with Krusha, appears in a commercial for the Game Boy Color remake of Donkey Kong Country, in which they fight Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Rambi the Rhino for the possession of a giant GBC system. The models used in the commercial look identical to those used in the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. *According to the second game manual, Kannon is Klump's pirate alter-ego. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Pirates Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Amoral Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Game Bosses